User talk:Gag Buster 70
Welcome Hello, fellow friends! My name is Meme911, as you know me. Welcome to my chat page! Here, while you write what you want to say, I'll answer and goof around and such! HAVE FUN, GUIZE!!! Yeah... You died. On chat. "Meme911 has left the chat." You have died. I blame Lovino. *shot* Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 18:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Response to " Yeah..." I'm sorry, guys. I left without telling you, but if I was dead, why would I be posting articles, like this one? Just saying, sista. just saying. ELLO!!! Ello! Would you like to join me on chat? I'm rather lonely. Yeah sure. I can do that :3 I'll get to it after I draw my Marceline Asks :3 Which shouldn't be that long. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 16:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Oh uh. Guten tag~ I'm on chat right now if you wanna hang out with me~! ^^ Hope to see you there soon~ <3 Oh. Guten tag. This is Lily. I'm filling in for Peter. He's not feeling up to coming online anymore and now I'm pretty much his maid. ^-^ If you want me to, though, I might be able to convince him to come on. I'm not gonna force him, though. (talk) 15:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) YOU DIED WTF GET BACK HERE YOU DIED AGAIN WTF Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................you died. As to your question ^^ Sure! I'd be glad to give it a go! ^^ and would you like to come on chat? "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) BTW is Slithera snake like in any way? Ya know,Skane like mouth or body? Just wonderin cuz imma try to start on a few pics of him to night and see what happens. "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) His name, and he has both. By the way, if it's not too much work, can you draw him possessing Zim with the words he said in, "One Dark Irken?" ^-^ I'd love to read it~! I'll be joining your site just as soon as I'm able to find it. :) "F**K YOU, CAPTOR!" "Oh? F**k me?" "YES! Wait, sh**, no!" ~Karkat and Sollux, during a stupid roleplay between Tulip and me (talk) 15:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii Hi! I'm kinda bored, and I'll only be on for the next half hour, then I have to go to camp, then after an hour and a half or so I'll be back, so, um, would you like to chat sometime? Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 17:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm back from camp now, and I'll be on chat in a few seconds, but I'm going to be drawing online for my sister so I'll be sort of half dead. :/ If you wanna come in you can. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 20:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Soon I'm going to the pool so I'm not going to be on for much longer. Tomorrow I'm seeing a movie with Dirpy, so I won't be on until about 12:?? or something. :/ But if you ever want to come in you can leave a message and I should respond and be on when I'm online. :P Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 21:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm baaaack from doing what I'm doing. If you want to come on....Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 18:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It'd be an honor to do that for you. Expect it by tonight. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 16:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here you my sir. I hope you like it. I can digitalize it if you'd like. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 03:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I take it you like it. XD Love you too, bro. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 04:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It's been about an hour and Hyper's still not back, so.. :/ Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk)Scipy Meet you there. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 18:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about leaving chat earlier. I was gone longer than I thought. I'm back on now. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 21:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Request Your request, BEHOLD! I apologize for any fails, and I belive there would be at least one. Why am I talking and not adding the picture? Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! :) Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) <--- Look! I remembered to sign while writing the message this time. I really enjoyed the stories with the Rodiker sisters, (Almost said twins.) Though I have some questions. Do you think Cadence could be in your stories with the other Rodikers? And since I drew Cadence as a human, I seriously nedd help to edit the picture. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 18:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's discuss this on chat. But hurry, I don't know how long I have left before my internet shuts off. If I'm not there in 5 minutes my internet was turned off., "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 19:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what Randall looks like, sorry. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 15:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) No, I haven't. I left her a message on her talk page yesterday and she still hasn't answered. I'm sure she's fine though. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 16:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I dont know. Sometimes she just disappears but comes back later. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 18:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna do chat? I'm on chat waiting for ya. Bart the Genius (talk) 21:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC)